This specification relates to image processing.
Manual organization and retrieval of stored images may be difficult. For example, manually viewing and grouping images may be time-consuming due to the volume and complexity of stored images.
Automated methods for image organization may group images based on similarities identified between images. Some of these methods optimize a model function to use in identifying similarities between images. A variety of model functions and training methodologies can be used. For example, a facial recognition process may be used to retrieve photos in which the detected “objects” are faces. This provides a person search feature that groups personal photos based on the similarities of detected faces. However this approach does not work for person images where the face is not recognizable, such as face too small, occluded by other objects, or at an angle that cannot be overcome by the facial recognition process.